Tony and Tim's day out
by Cardiff-3
Summary: A simple drive from a witness has those back at NCIS headquarters scrambling to find the missing McGee and Dinozzo.


Title: Tony and Tim's Day out. (1/ 2)  
Author: Cardiff3  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Borrowing to play in my sandbox for a while.

Rating: G

Genre: Gen – humor

Summery: A simple drive from a witness has those back at NCIS headquarters scrambling to find the missing McGee and Dinozzo.

Notes: Unbetta'd at the moment. All mistakes are mind. Popped in my head after watching the movie _The Replacements_. I could not help but wonder what would Tony and Tim do if they faced the situation the team had when the fight broke out in the bar.

Ziva kept her head down concentrating on her computer. Making her self as small and uninteresting as she could. The dark cloud of doom was growing thicker around Gibbs desk as the minuets passed around the clock. McGee and Dinnozo were late, very late. Sent four hours ago to talk to a witness in their case. Tony called three hours ago letting them know they were on the way back. Joking about stopping for lunch on their way in. She gave it a few more minutes before Gibbs moved to drastic measures. Sometimes the man frightened her when he got close to his dark moods.

Worry filled her eyes as she read her newest email. Once again one of her contacts in the area reported back nothing. Something was wrong with her two partners she did not like it. Her phone ringing startled her enough she jumped nearly out of her seat. She made a quick grab cutting the noisy thing in mid second ring. She could feel ice blue eyes settle on her making her back stiffen as she answered.

"Anything yet, Ziva?" Worry was laced thick in Abby's voice. She started to shake her head and caught her self. Knowing the Goth could not hear her denial over the phone.

"No. None of my contacts have been able to find anything as of yet." She knew the girl was chewing on her bottom lip twirling her hair in worry.

"There is no luck on my end. They both have their phones off. I have it set up to alert me their location once they are turned on." There was a small pause. "Hows Gibbs?"

Ziva gave a slight wince not daring to look at the older man a few feet from her.

"That bad?" Ziva gave a small grunt."I am worried Ziva. This is not like the guys. They would have called if they were late or held up by traffic! Something is wrong I know it is. I don't need Gibbs gut to tell me that! You don't think they are lying in a ditch somewhere. What if they got into an accident on the way back..."

"ABBY!" She stopped the girl short in her rambles. Not wanting to lead her thinking down that road. Her stomach tightened at a few of the thoughts the Goth had rambled out. A thought hit her.

"Can you find the route Tony would have taken back to NCIS?"

"You got something Ziva?" There was hope in that question.

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah sure, but you didn't answer my question."

"I will answer it when I get down there." She quickly hung up not hearing a reply. She was around the desk and half way to the elevator before the receiver had fully clicked into place. An angry Gibbs was hard to deal with. An angry/worried/upset/momma bear protecting her cubs Gibbs was not safe to be around.

She missed the ghost of a smirk from Gibbs as he watched her scurry to get out of the bullpen. Sometimes being a bastard paid off. It got him results quicker. His eyes settled back to his computer glaring at it. Computers were not his friends. Sometimes it paid to do things the ole fashion way. He snatched up his cell calling in his contacts. Hoping one of them could give him something. Making a b-line for the other elevator. He was going to need more coffee to get through this.

He was damned if he was going to loose another agent or two. They were his! His kids, his family! Dinozzo and McGee better be in a ditch lying hurt when he found them. He would kill them if it was their idea of a joke or something equally stupid.

She made record time getting down to Abby's lair. She was mentally clicking off ways to kill the two wayward agents once they got them back safe. Abby was clicking away at the keyboard, music to a dull hum in the background, as she entered. The girl spun around hope dancing in her eyes.

"I got the route!" she brought it up on her computer screen. Ziva quickly studied it. Abby clutched at her arm." ZIVA! Stop holding out on me!"

"Can you find what restaurants are near this route?" Abby gave her a pout. Ziva gave a sigh, knowing she would not get anywhere farther if she did not give out more information.

"Tony mentioned stopping for lunch on the way back to NCIS. We can run down the places they would stop at." Abby's eyes flew wide following her. She quickly spun back to her computer fingers flying faster they ever.

"Find the restaurant, find the boys."

The site Gibbs found entering the bullpen was something he was not use to. Ziva sat at her desk, Abby at Tony's, Palmer at Tim's and Ducky at his. Each had a phone to the ear running down a list of names. He set his cup down on his desk top staring at Ducky. Ducky through up a hand for motioning for Gibbs to wait a moment. Once his call was finished the older man turned to him.

"Ziva came up with the Idea to run down restaurants that the young boys would stop to eat between here and their last place of call. Unfortunately there is quite a list to go by."

"Shouldn't you be in Autopsy?" Ducky leaned back and gave Gibbs a tight smile.

"There is nothing pressing at the moment. Abigale drafted Mr Palmer and my self into temporary field duty as she called it." Gibbs gave a snort at the Idea. Knowing exactly what happened. Ziva had Abby help her, cutting the list in half and keeping the young girl busy and out of trouble. Once the M.E got wind of what was happening. He and his assistant demanded they help as well.

"I am worried too Duck." The chirp of his cell phone cut him off from continuing his thoughts. A few feet away Ziva hope and relief was filtering through her body. She finally came up with a lead. An Italian restaurant a few miles from the naval base . One Tony like to frequent. Both Dinozzo and McGee had been there. The owner said they left, heard a confrontation outside with both boys and and a group of men. Local PD had been called and he thought nothing more of it. She would visit the owner later to let him know, next time one of their Agents were in a _confrontation_ to call NCIS. She stood up grabbing her gun from the drawer.

"Gibbs I found a lead!" Two other heads snapped towards her in hope. Ducky slowly stood up at the thunderous look on Gibbs face as he ended his call. Ziva never saw it and continued.

" A local restaurant Owner said both Tim and Tony were there. Got into a confrontation in front of his business with a group..." Gibbs cut her off. Ziva glanced up frozen at the ice in his voice. Her stomach sank. Training kicked in cutting off any emotions at what they may find.

"Local PD was called on the scene." He was NOT happy. It had taken the PD this long to contact them. Heads were not going to roll, he was going to knock them off. He rounded Ducky, yanked his drawer open grabbed his gun holstering it as he made his way to the elevator barking orders. Ducky and Ziva close on his heels. Palmer was sent down to Autopsy to gather Ducky's medical bag.

"GIBBS!" Abby's frightened cry stopped him. With a huff he turned to the worried Goth. Knowing the young girl as he did. He waved her over with a sharp "Come on." The girl grinned running to catch up. Gibbs punched the button for ground floor harder than needed. He was not liking what the Police Captain had told him over the phone.


End file.
